Character Letters to Awoken In Storybrooke Readers
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: Just character letters for you readers if you got any questions.
1. Author's Note

Hey readers! Thanks for reading the first book that I published, Awoken In Storybrooke! To show my gratitude I'm going to let some of the characters from Once Upon A Time, and Fire Emblem Awakening, (and Nica and Kailey.), to answer some questions that you guys have for them! Requests are open for letters to each character so let me know in the comments. ~ FEAZeldagamer2247


	2. Letters To Awoken In Storybrooke Readers

**Character Letters To Awoken In Storybrooke Readers**

 **Emma's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

Hi, how are you all doing? Okay first of all, I had no idea that FEAZeldagamer2247 was doing this until I caught her doing this without permission from me and the others. (Hey, I'm doing this alright? You could have asked you know FEAZeldagamer2247…) Anyway, my adventurers with Henry, Robin, and the others were pretty cool, crazy, and dangerous. Although Validar was pretty okay with it all… (No one asked you Validar, give me the pen!) Good thing I have a spare pen in my room… I gotta go chase after Validar now. I'll write back as soon as I can everyone.

See you guys, Emma Swan

 **Henry's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, FEAZeldagamer2247 told me to write you guys a letter! So I bet you all are wondering, if I like having a brother and sister. Actually, I do. Robin's a really cool guy. Heck, he can even fight with a sword and magic at once! I wonder if he can teach me to fight with his Leven Sword someday… Anyway, back to that question. Kailey's a pretty good sister I mean I know she doesn't use a sword but, she's really good at magic. And I know she's a bit shy, but she's a kind person. (Don't worry big sis, I won't tell them about Chrom.) Sorry, I was just talking to Kailey, she says that she gets pretty shy around Chrom sometimes. (Kailey give me back the pen! Please, I didn't me to write that!) Oh man, I have to go. I just made my sister cry. I just hope Chrom doesn't get too mad at me…

Bye everyone, Henry Mills

 **Robin's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

It's time to tip the scales! Heh, nah I'm only kidding. (I know FEAZeldagamer2247, it's just a thing I do.) She wanted me to write that down. Anyway, I know that everyone has wanted to know what I was up too and what I thought about our recent adventure so I decided I'd write a letter to you all. Now, believe me it was never my idea to end up in Storybrooke in the first place with amnesia again. (Just shut up Validar, we all know you did it…! I don't care if you're my father, just shut up!) Sorry, he's just, well, evil. Although, if Validar hadn't sent me to Storybrooke, I wouldn't have met Emma, Henry, Regina, and the others so I think I should thank Validar for doing that. (And no, I still don't forgive you for that Validar…! Okay, you know what? That's it.) Validar's really ticking me off right now so I'll write back later. Oh, and don't worry I'll tell you guys how I beat him up again.

Sincerely, The Tactician Robin

 **Chrom's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

FEAZeldagamer2247 convinced me to write a letter for you guys, and I couldn't say no, so that's why I'm writing this now. Oh, and if you're wondering about Henry, don't worry I just told him to apologize to Kailey when he wrote something that Kailey told him not to write down in his letter. Anyway, our adventure was pretty cool in a way. I mean, other than Validar taking Robin to Storybrooke, but other then that it was pretty good. (Heh, yeah it was just a perfect adventure.) Oh, sorry Kailey just told me our adventure was perfect otherwise, we wouldn't have found her. (Oh, alright go ahead.) It looks like Kailey wants to write a letter so, I'll write back if you guys have any questions.

Farewell, Prince Chrom of Ylisse

 **Kailey's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

Hello, it's actually nice to hear from you all while reading our adventures. So I bet you all are wondering, how did I get to Storybrooke in the first place? Hmm… well to be honest I can't remember. Sorry, I just spaced out a little bit they're. Anyway, our adventure was well, to me it was fun and horrible at the same time. I mean, because I would either get captured by someone or faint from the curse that I have… Oh, I have to go. I promised Henry that I'd teach him some of my magic. I'll write back soon.

Sincerely, Princess Kailey of Ylisse

 **Nica's Letter:**

(Nica: Noooooo I don't wanna talk to anyone…! ~)

(Ricken: Nica don't resist Chrom will make you do it)

(Kailey: I'm pretty sure he won't Ricken… But could you Nica? For your best friend?)

(Nica: Fineeee)

Hey guys… You know me, I'm difficult, I will forever be difficult, but Thank you for reading my friend's books! I am so glad that you do! It means so much to her, even if my real-world counterpart isn't really all that good of an author…

See You, Nica

 **Regina's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

I know you all are fans of me. That's fine. (And the boy's and men who got a crush on me, keep it together would ya?) Anyway, our adventures were pretty fun in a way. I bet some of you are thinking, "Are you gonna divorce Validar?" Yes I am, in fact I already got the papers ready. If you guys have any questions I'll answer them. Just ask me in and the others in the comments.

Goodbye for now, Regina Mills

 **Hook's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

You all know me, Killian Jones. Also known as Captain Hook. (And ladies please, calm down. I'm sorry but I already have someone I love. *Cough, Emma, Cough*) Now our adventures with Robin, Kailey, and the others were pretty good if I do say so myself. (Nica you were pretty good too. Umm, Ricken what are you doing with those flowers? Alright fine, but if I catch you doing anything suspicious with my little pirate, I'll cut you down...) Sorry, guardian/parent alert for Nica. Anyway, if you guys have any questions for me let me know and I'll write back.

Make sure you calm down fangirls, Hook

 **Validar's Letter:**

Dear (No-At-All) Readers,

Some of you know me, and some of you don't. (Grr… I KNOW SOME OF THE READERS HAVEN'T PLAYED FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING FEAZeldagamer2247! JUST SHUT UP!) Anyway let's just say Robin beat me up pretty good… (Heh, I taught my son well…) But yeah, FEAZeldagamer2247 forced me to write a letter… I refused but, Robin beat me up so I really had no other choice. (Wait, really? I'm you're favorite villain FEAZeldagamer2247? Alright fine, the readers can answer my questions. But only because you said that!) Well, I better get going if I wanna live… FEAZeldagamer2247 may make a fanmade movie of her first book. Great, more acting...

Goodbye, (NOT!) Plegian Dark Mage Validar

 **Percy's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

You guys know me. I'm Percy Jackson. Now I gotta hurry and write cause monsters may come after me when I'm finished with this letter. Our adventures with Emma, Robin, and the others were great. I mean other than Validar, Garon, Hades, Anankos, Grima, and Ganondorf, but yeah it was pretty cool. (I know Leo! Give me a second!) Alright I gotta go. Monsters are coming for me and Leo. Let me know if you guys have questions and I'll write back. If I'm still alive that is…

See you guys, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

 **Corrin's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

I think you guys may have heard of me. (I don't know what a video game is but apparently I'm in three of them, called Fire Emblem Fates…) The adventures I've had with Emma, Robin, and the others were cool. Well, okay not all cool… for example, getting captured by a step father who's an evil king… Anyway, please let me know if you guys have any questions for me and I'll be able to write back.

(Oh and P.S: If you see Garon anywhere, punch him for me.)

Farewell, Prince Corrin

 **Aqua's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

How are you all doing this day? My adventures with Corrin, Emma, Robin, and everyone else have been good. Although,... I wish I could still see them… That's why I'm writing this letter for the readers, and my friends. If you guys would like to ask questions that you have to ask me, please let me know. I hope all of your days are full of happiness.

Farewell, The Songstress Aqua

 **Link's Letter:**

Dear Readers,

I know that you've all heard of me. (FEAZeldagamer2247 told me that I'm in a few video games. Whatever those are…) Anyhow, the adventures that I've been on with Emma, Robin, and the others were tough, but fun. Although, being captured by Validar as a wolf, was not the best thing in the world. (Sigh,... Ganon's laughing his butt off when I wrote that. I'm just about to send him flying.) If you have any questions for me, let me know. (Alright Ganon, you wanna go?!)

See you all, The Hero of Hyrule Link


End file.
